


What If The Kiss Worked?

by ComicsByWatson



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsByWatson/pseuds/ComicsByWatson
Summary: What if the kiss Merlin and Red Shoes shared along the river broke the curse?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	What If The Kiss Worked?

“I think we’re both just... trapped under the same spell.” I raised my eyes to meet his. Up until now Merlin’s eyes had a humorous glint in them. We’d been walking along the riverbank just talking, and he’d been cracking jokes as expected. But now his stare was soft. And I knew he felt the same as me.

I leaned in and dipped my head down to meet him. I closed my eyes. When our lips touched, I felt the world quiet. Nothing mattered in that moment except the two of us. This wasn’t my first kiss, but it was the first that felt significant. He was gentle as if afraid I would pull away. And I don’t blame him for being scared. He seemed ashamed of his appearance and I wondered if he’d done this before. It was at that moment I realized I was kissing him at eye level, not down. Had he stood up on the log to reach me? 

Suddenly it was bright, and I could see a golden light through my closed eyelids. I was about to open my eyes, but Merlin’s hand stopped me. 

“Wait, keep your eyes closed.” He said. “Don’t open them until I say.” 

I smiled. Confused by the light but happy to play along. He always made me laugh and I knew this moment would be no different.

“When you open your eyes there will be a handsome man in front of you.” This I knew. I’d never found his green skin or height a problem, and his smile was adorable. “Someone worthy of you, someone you’d be proud to be seen with.” 

I was already proud to be seen with him. “I think you’re right.” I told him and giggled. 

“Ready? And...oh it’s such a great day to break a curse.” A curse? What was he mumbling about? “Now!” 

I opened my eyes but didn’t see Merlin. Instead there was a young man in front of me with messy brown hair. I looked from side to side for a moment wondering where my Merlin had disappeared to. “Ta da! You just got Merlin’ed!” The boy said and pointed at me. 

Wait wait wait, was this some sort of practical joke? Had Merlin swapped himself out? Had I even kissed Merlin, or had I kissed this strange man in front of me? 

“What do you think? Mission: impossibly handsome, right?” I stood up and looked behind me, then over at the river, and finally at the boy.

“It’s okay I know this is a lot to take in... but you can let you—-“

“I’m sorry I’m confused. Is this some sort of joke? Because it’s not funny. Where’s Merlin? Merlin!” I shouted his name. “Very funny Merlin, you can come out now. Where did you even find this guy?” 

I turned back to face the boy who was holding his hands out in exasperation, mouth slightly agape. “What? I’m sorry but I need to find my friend and get back to the others.”

“Red. It is me.” The boy took my hand. “Look at me, this is the real me. I promise you.” 

I furrowed my brow. “I’m sorry but I think I can tell the difference between an adorable green dwarf and a man.” I pulled my hand back. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

I turned away. “Red, I know this is strange. But we were just talking about how it feels to look different on the outside from the person you are on the inside. Listen to my voice. It’s really me.” And he was right. With my eyes facing the forest his appearance wasn’t there to confuse me. It was Merlin’s voice. “Red please. I’m sorry to have startled you.”

I turned back to him and slowly approached. His hair was the same messy brown, he was wearing the same blue tunic and on his hip was a bundle of spells. By the time I was directly in front of him I looked up into his eyes. Up. I wasn’t used to that. His brown eyes were shining with that soft glow they’d had before our kiss. 

“It’s really you?” I asked and reached up to touch his cheek. “What’s happened?” He was so handsome. Not the type of guy I usually crushed on. In my experience, the handsome princes I’d met we’re usually arrogant and self-righteous. I always fell for personality over appearance. That’s why I started to develop feelings for Merlin, he was sweet and silly, and he was willing to help me in the village when he didn’t even recognize me. 

Was he wearing beauty granting shoes too? He laughed and smiled at me before lifting me up by my waist and spinning us around. “You did it Red, you changed me back!” If I hadn’t been so startled his laughter would have been contagious. 

He placed me back on the ground and held me in a big hug. “I’ve been cursed for so long I was beginning to lose hope. But you freed me from my curse.” 

“How?” I asked. 

“And with a kiss the frog turned back into a prince.” He smiled. “Aren’t you happy? Isn’t this amazing? I told you you’d love the real me.” 

I gave him a small smile. Because I was happy for him. Curses are almost impossible to break. And he looked ecstatic to be free of it. But I hadn’t cared about his appearance before. I was happy to date the cute dwarf I’d met. All of a sudden, I began to doubt everything I thought I knew. Did he actually like me the same way? Or had it all been an act to receive a kiss? And how would he feel when he learned that his princess was actually a frog...

“We have to go back,” Merlin said happily. “The others are under the same curse as me. They are growing to be SO surprised to see ME again.” 

“Do you want me to free them as well?” I asked. I wanted him to say no. I wanted him to feel some sort of jealously about it. I wanted him to want me like I wanted him. Just the two of us. 

His smiled faltered and he held both my hands in his. “Red, I won’t ask that of you unless it’s what you want. I don’t really like the idea of the others kissing you, but that’s rather selfish of me...” no. It’s okay. You can have me, and you alone. “If your kiss really is that magical then if you’re willing, it’s worth a shot.” 

I silently nodded. I wasn’t sure if I should feel disappointed or pleased with his response. I looked down at my shoes. I wasn’t sure how to feel about a lot of things. 

I felt his hand tilt my chin upwards. “Red, thank you.” He said as he looked affectionately into my eyes. “I can’t believe someone like you could develop feelings for the person I was.” His stare intensified. “You’re so beautiful.” And he dipped his head down to meet me for a second kiss. I kissed him back. Because I feared after today, I may never kiss him again. Was that selfish of me? I didn’t care. The kiss was gentle, but I could feel him asking permission to go deeper. And I pulled away.

“I’m sorry I’m still a bit shocked.” I laughed. “Let’s walk back, you still have a lot of explaining to do.” 

He laughed in response. “oh, do I?” 

“Yes, you do! How did you even get cursed?” And we began our walk back to Risky Rock. 

...

By the time we returned, Merlin looked like he was about to burst. He took my hand and jogged up to the door with glee. He knocked, then burst into the room.

“Read it and weep boys!” Six green dwarfs froze, and their mouths dropped. 

After calculating what had happened, Arthur balled his hands into fists and charged at Merlin. “You bastard!” They began fighting, or at least play fighting. And I fidgeted in the corner, pulling my hair behind my ears. I felt extremely out of place and extremely exposed at the same time. All eyes turned to me as realization set in. 

“Red Shoes? You did it!”   
“Can you free us all?”  
“This is amazing!”  
“Lucky bastard.”

I held my hands out. “Woah woah you guys. I just heard the whole story. Give a girl a moment to take it all in. Are you really the fearless seven?”

“But of course! We’ve been trapped this way for over a year, that’s why no one has seen us.” Jack replied. 

The group was beginning to close in. It felt like vultures circling their soon to be prey. I was ready to start dishing out slaps when Merlin stepped between us. “Guys, she’s considering it, don’t push your luck.”

I reached forward and took his hand. “Thank you.” He looked over his shoulder at me and I swear he almost melted. Oh god... This couldn’t continue. I had to show him who I really was. I can’t lie to him. Not after all we’ve been through, not when I feel this way. 

“Actually, Merlin there’s something I want to show you too.” Suddenly all eyebrows in the room raised and the dwarfs looked rather shocked and jealous. But Merlin blushed, before catching himself and throwing on his collected persona. 

“Of course, see you guys later.” And we walked out the door. 

How was I going to do this? We started walking towards the garden. I needed to be out of ear shot of the others. This needed to be between us for now. I sat on a patch of grass and sighed. Merlin sat beside me. 

“What is it?” He asked, taking my hands in his. He seemed to like doing that. Any excuse to touch me.

“Merlin do you remember when we tried to take my shoes off in the barn? You know they’re magical. And earlier today I told you that they made me lose a lot of weight..” I started trailing off, I wasn’t sure how to say it.

“Yes of course. But why are you upset? I thought you’d be so happy after the curse was lifted. Aren’t you happy with me?” He was probably remembering when we first met, and I told him the fearless seven and princes weren’t really my type. “Or would you rather I was still a dwarf?”

“Oh Merlin. I didn’t care what you looked like then and I don’t mind what you look like now. I care for the person I’ve gotten to know. You’re so caring and silly and ...I like you for you.” 

He smiled and rubbed my cheek. “You shouldn’t say things like that unless you want to be kissed again.” I blushed and lowered my eyes. “Red, if it’s not the curse, then what’s wrong?”

“Merlin why do you like me?” I started. 

“That’s easy.” He smiled. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

I pulled my hands away and began fidgeting with my dress, “But are looks more important than who I am on the inside?” 

Merlin shifted where he was sitting so we were side by side. He was quiet for a moment. “Red, ignoring your beauty is hard, but of course there’s more. You’re also sweet, generous, adventurous, and you’re not afraid to stand up for yourself. Your strong willed and I find that inspiring.” 

He did? He really though these things about me? I had to ask one more thing.. “Would you still feel this way if I wasn’t this beautiful?” 

He looked confused, “of course.” 

“Merlin.. I—" in the distance I heard loud thumping, like falling trees. But I couldn’t tell where it was coming from. “Do you hear that?” I asked.

“It’s probably nothing.” Merlin replied. 

But something inside me told me it was important. The thumping sounded oddly like footsteps. “We should check it out.” I said, “it doesn’t sound good.”

He nodded and threw in a cheeky smile, “don’t worry, I’ll be able to protect you from whatever it is. Now that my body is restored so are my powers. They aren’t limited like they were.”

His powers had been limited? That’s strange. He’d seemed plenty powerful in the alley. “Well let’s take the broom just to be safe.” I pointed. 

He agreed. And we climbed aboard. It was funny how quickly we focused on the issue at hand, he’d faced many dangers as a member of the fearless seven, and I’d been on the run for so long. It was in our blood to be on the defensive. Especially when an evil Queen was after you. 

I sat in front because I was the more experienced flyer. Barely. Plus, before I could see over his head. Now he sat taller than me and needed to go in back so I could steer properly. He rested his hands on my waist. “Is this alright?” 

“You better hold on tighter than that if you want to stay on.” I laughed. And with that I lifted us off the ground as fast as I could. He nearly did fall off and clutched my waist to stay on. My body tingled where he touched me. And I wanted so badly to forget my secret and just be with him like this. Things would be so much easier like this. But I don’t think I could live with myself. “Merlin after this I really do want to show you something. It’s important to me.” 

“I understand. We’ll go straight after.” He responded. Good. The sooner the better. 

The thumping grew louder as we flew back toward the river, although we still couldn’t see what was making the disturbance. Was it Prince Average again? Or the queen? Was my life ever going to be normal again? 

Suddenly we were whacked from the air. I felt myself losing control of the broom as thick branches loomed around us. “Merlin!” I shouted. Now would be a good time for some of those unlimited powers. But he was already in action. He’d thrown his lightning spell toward a branch, creating a rope. With one hand around my waist he pulled me off the broom with him and over to the branch. I heard the broom crack against the ground beneath us. At least we hadn’t broken anything. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yes, I think so.” I responded. He lowered us to the ground. “But what was that? I only saw trees I didn’t see any—“

At that moment, three monsters stepped out of the woods. They stood twenty feet tall and were made of bark. No wonder we hadn’t noticed them. They’d been camouflaged! 

“Red, run!” We began sprinting with all our strength out of the forest. Merlin began shooting lightning blasts behind us, anything to slow the monster’s pace. I felt so useless. I needed to help, to be useful. Wait a minute, I knew where we were. This was close to Excalibur! I’d pulled it out before... I’m sure I could do it again. 

“Merlin, this way! Follow me.” I pointed toward an opening in the trees. 

Behind me Merlin’s lightning illuminated the forest. I saw the flashes of blue against the trees but didn’t dare look behind me. I needed to be useful. The sword could help. 

As we left the woods, I saw it by the cliffs. I ran straight toward it. “Keep them distracted.” 

Merlin watched me go in confusion before continuing to attack. How many spells did he have on him? What if there wasn’t enough? I didn’t even stop to pull the sword properly. Instead I grabbed it mid stride, expecting it to pull out easily. But I was jolted backward and the sword refused to budge. 

Confused I remembered the engraving beneath. “Unselfish, gracious and truthful yee be to set the sword Excalibur free.” Was the sword refusing me now that I was lying? I’d been lying about my appearance before. Maybe it was this internal dilemma I was going through. I stood beside the sword and place both my hands upon it. Closing my eyes briefly. In my head I repeated the phrase “I will tell him the truth, I will tell him the truth, I will tell him the truth, I will tell him the truth.” Incrementally, I felt the sword shift. I began to stay it aloud, staying it louder and louder until the sword fully released itself. 

Merlin apparently took this moment to look at me and get distracted by the sight before him. “Red Shoes?” He asked confused. He was immediately knocked to the side by the wood giants. I decided it was my time to charge. With all the strength I could muster I ran. I felt the sword’s power run through me, and an unlimited amount of strength coursed through my veins. This version of my body had never felt strong, but the sword changed that. I swung, and the first giant flew across the rocks and over the cliff. That was easier than expected. 

Merlin stumbled to his feet, he climbed one of the giants and stuck the spell to its back. Activating the cards, the wood giant jerked and stumbled to the edge of the cliff where I knocked it into the sea. The last giant charged towards us and together we sent it down to the waves as well. 

Merlin and I stood catching our breaths. 

“You know Merlin your offer was very considerate,” I laughed “but I don’t need protection.” 

He smiled and pointed at the sword. “Arthur is gonna be bloody pissed when he sees that.” 

The sword had given me strength. But I still didn’t think myself worthy. Not until this was all cleared up. I walked back toward the stone and began replacing Excalibur. 

“What are you doing?” Merlin cried. “That’s the most powerful sword in the world.” 

“I’m not worthy of it yet.” I said. 

“Well apparently the sword doesn’t agree.” Merlin came to my side. “Don’t give it up.”

“Merlin, I’m not truthful. In order to wield this sword I must be.”

“What do you mean?” He smiled. Clearly not taking me seriously.

“I’m lying about something.” I clicked the sword firmly into place. “Sort of.” I’d tried to tell him so many times before.

His eyes went soft again. Stop doing that, it only distracts me. “Red, whatever you’re lying about mustn’t be that bad. The sword would never had relinquished to you. It’s alright.” He laughed and waved his hands in front of him. “Here, get it off your chest and then take that sword back. Who knows maybe you’re powerful enough to join the fearless seven....or fearless eight?” 

That would be a dream. To run away from my problems and join them. To run away with Merlin. These shoes had given me the freedom to do that, to leave my old life behind and become someone knew. I could be exciting.... I could be someone worthy of him. Someone he would be proud to be seen with. 

But I couldn’t do that. I still needed to save my father. Ah just spit it out. So I began, and said it all with a burst of speed. “Merlin, this isn’t what I really look like. The real me isn’t this beautiful. And I’m afraid of what you’ll think if you saw me for who I really am.” There. I said it. And I couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“What are you talking about?” He reached for me but I stepped away. “Red Shoes—“

“My name isn’t Red Shoes. It’s Snow White.” 

“Princess Snow White?” He confirmed. So he knew me, maybe even seen me before. Oh god why was this so hard? I felt like I was losing someone who belonged to me when in reality I never even called him mine. 

“Merlin, I’m going to get rid of these shoes. I’m grateful to them. I don’t think I would have met you without them. But I...” I met his stare. “I can’t live a lie. That’s not who I am.” I reached down and began tugging at my shoes. But they wouldn’t budge. Please please come off. I don’t want this. But deep down I wanted Merlin to believe I was beautiful. I wanted him to want me. And the shoes could feel my wish and refused to move. I dropped my hands to my sides. “If your princess turned into a frog, would you like her just the same?” 

Silence. We stood in complete silence. I didn’t want to hear his answer. Because I feared I already knew it. He liked the shoes more than he liked me. And there wasn’t anything I could do about it. 

“Red—Snow,” he began. “Maybe if we—“ 

“Hey! Are you lot alright?” We looked up, the others were running to our aid. Even the wooden bunny was with them. “We heard the commotion and thought you’d need a hand.”

“We’re okay.” Merlin shouted back. Then he turned to me. “Let’s go back, it’s getting dark.” 

He didn’t hold out a hand for me. I stood by myself and walked in front of him to join the others. 

...

Back in the fort the dwarfs had made dinner and we sat around a bonfire. Merlin was still by my side, although his eyes seemed calculating. He was distracted. Somewhere distant. 

Arthur came and sat by my side. “So Red, have you decided whether....do you think you could save the rest of us?”

I was drawing shapes in the soil with a small stick. “Well at least I know now why you kept trying to trick me into kissing you.” I laughed “I thought you were just being a jerk.” 

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. “Can’t hate a lad for trying right?”

Merlin was watching us out of the corner of is eyes. But he didn’t say anything. I turned to face Arthur. “Alright.” I said. 

“Alright?!” He repeated, his smile growing. 

“Yeah, let’s give it a shot.” I said. The others around the fire cheered. “If I can free you all, I’ll gladly do it.” 

“Oh, thank you Red!” Arthur cried. I could feel Merlin behind me, his eyes burning holes into me. Would he mind? Good. Would he lose control and let lightning strike? Even better. I never wanted a man to fight for me before. But tonight, that’s all I wanted. 

I leaned down to kiss Arthur. Our lips touch gently, I only intended a quick peck. We held it there for a moment just to be sure and then pulled away. We waited for the light, but the transformation never came.

“What?! Why didn’t it work?” He cried. Arthur stared at his hands and patted his thighs. “It should have worked.” 

The group began shouting out theories. 

“Maybe it only works one to one. Maybe each have to find a different maiden.”

“But the curse only said we had to find the most beautiful woman, that couldn’t have changed in the last few hours.”

“Maybe we need a longer kiss.”

“Try it again!”

At that moment Merlin interjected. “Oh, stop it! It didn’t work. Don’t force her to go through this all night.” 

So he did still care, at least a little. But I wasn’t sure what that meant. I rose from my spot, “well on that disappointment I think I’ll turn in for the night.” I began walking toward the room they had set up for me. “Goodnight everyone.”

They said their good nights. But I knew they’d be up late debating with each other and trying to figure it out. I didn’t have time to worry about it. So I couldn’t save them all, there wasn’t anything else I could do. I needed to rest so I could find my father. That’s where I needed to focus my efforts. Not on Merlin. But I ended up staying awake in my bed, restless most of the night. 

...

Merlin’s POV 

I kept glancing across the fire at Arthur. I couldn’t help feel angry towards him. There was something in the pit of my stomach, and when I’d watched them kiss, I’d felt sick. 

I stood quickly. “I need to go for a walk.” I said. Turning from the fire and heading down the path. The bunny decided to follow me. Guess it had grown attached to me. 

I needed to let off some steam. I pulled out my spell cards and let one fly. It flew into the air and I let the bolt spark across the treetops. Of course the others would see what I was doing. It was a habit I’d developed when I needed space. 

“What would have happened if she’d taken off her shoes that day in the barn?” I asked aloud. 

“You think that’s important?” I glanced down and saw me. Well, me as a dwarf. Guess it was time for a heart to heart. Another bad habit of mine: talking to myself. 

“I just wonder what I would have done if I’d seen the real Snow White.”

“Seriously?? It’s still all about appearances for you?” He asked.

“No! Well not exactly...”

“But you were thrilled to be free of me.” The dwarf said. “That proves my point. Okay, let’s try this, who do you like more: Snow White or Red Shoes.”

“Easy, it’s Red Shoes.” I smiled. 

“Now which of us do you think Red Shoes likes more?” 

“Easy, it’s me!” I laughed. But as I stared down at him the memories came flooding back. She had developed feelings for me when I’d looked like that. She didn’t care that I was green or short or had sausage fingers...and after transforming back she’d been distant and uncomfortable. “Wait, no. It’s you.” 

I sighed. Bunny came up beside me as I slouched and sat on the ground. I was such an idiot. Yes, she was beautiful. But she’d been nothing but amazing. Every moment with her was a gift. Whether my eyes were open or closed. Whether she looked like Red Shoes or not. I thought she would be proud to be seen with Merlin of the fearless seven. But she just wanted Merlin, she wanted me regardless of that. She was truly worthy of Excalibur. Unselfish, gracious, truthful, she was more than I deserved. 

Why hadn’t the kiss worked for Arthur? Nothing was different. Our kiss had worked easily. I believed her to be the most beautiful woman inside and out, and the shoes guaranteed it. So what was it?

Was it her feelings? The way she had looked at me before that kiss... I’d seen so much in those eyes: trust, comfort, acceptance, love. 

Was it love? Was it her love that made all the difference? To change back we needed a beautiful woman, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Maybe the truth was we simply needed a kiss from a woman who loved us despite our appearance and who we loved in return. 

If that was the case then I needed to prove to her that she had nothing to fear. if she truly loved me, I couldn’t let this slip away. 

“Okay, there’s still time. Maybe she’s still awake.” I turned and ran back toward the fort. Bunny close behind. I had to fix this. 

... 

There was a knock at my door. I sat up in bed, I still hadn’t been able to sleep. I couldn’t get Merlin out of my head. 

“Snow, are you awake?” So he couldn’t sleep either? 

“You can come in Merlin.” I said. The room was cast in complete darkness, but as he entered, the candle he held illuminated his face. I’d almost forgotten he was human again. It would take some getting used to. The light danced across his features. He really was handsome. 

He came in and sat on the edge of my bed. “Snow, I’ve been thinking about what you said. And I’m sorry I made you worry. I’m sorry you think your appearance would change how I feel about you.” He began. “You know, I visited your palace a long time ago. I didn’t see you, but I saw your portrait.”

Oh no! I pulled the blanket up over my face and squealed in frustration. So he knew what I looked like then. Which portrait had he seen? Some of those were just terrible. 

The blanket was gently pulled away. “Snow, do you love me?” He asked. 

I blushed crimson. “What? How can you ask me that? We haven’t known each other very long and I—I—“ 

“I don’t think you can change the others back because I don’t think you love them. And I don’t think any of them love you like I do.” Merlin set the candle on the table. “I know it’s been a strange day.” He laughed “I mean you transformed a dwarf into a prince, and you pulled Excalibur from the stone and now this..” 

He sighed. “Snow White. Whether my eyes are open or closed, you are the most beautiful woman inside and out. And it would be my honor to meet your true self.” I couldn’t believe what he was saying. But here he was, asking me to be myself. This was the ultimate test. And if there was any possibility of this being true I had to try. 

I reached down and tugged at my shoes. He watched me struggle. Then kneeled by the bed and gently offered to help me remove them. 

“Close your eyes” I asked. And he did. At that moment the shoes felt that my desire had changed. I no longer wanted him to see me as beautiful, for I was believing it to already be true. And I trusted that it would be okay. Merlin gently lifted the shoes free without a struggle, his hands tickled my ankles as he removed them. Then he sat beside me once again, his eyes still closed.

I smiled and took a deep breath. “When you open your eyes, you’ll see a beautiful woman. Someone worthy of you, someone you’d be proud to be seen with.” I said it to lighten the mood, to flash back to his silly tone and dramatic flair from earlier. But I wanted to believe it. And it gave me confidence to speak it aloud. 

He chuckled. “I believe you.” And so did I. 

I traced his features with my hands, still worried but less so. His declarations had been beautiful. And I wanted them to be true. He slowly opened his eyes. He reached up and ran his hand through my hair “your hair is beautiful,” he brought my hands to his lips “your eyes just the same.” The candlelight flickered across his skin. And I searched his eyes for they always showed the truth. And they were soft, they were asking permission. 

I leaned forward and kissed him. He ran his hands through my hair and rested one on my waist. His touch was like his magic, electrifying. And I felt every spark as the kiss deepened. And everything was right. 

Tomorrow we’d have to show the others. And maybe I could return for Excalibur... There was still much to be done: an evil witch, a missing father, and six dwarfs under a curse. But for tonight. It was just the two of us. And I wanted that moment to last forever.


End file.
